Dragon Ball Eclipse: Episode 2
Celeron gritted his teeth as he dodged a kick from Vegeta and a uppercut from Goku man, these two just keep getting better and better ''he thought as he extended a hand. It began to glow blue " Hey Vegeta! Tell me, does this remind you of anything? Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta's eyes widened as the very attack he had taught Celeron raced towards him. He deflected the blast and looked crossly at Celeron " you think you're funny don't you?" He asked before extending a hand " Let me show you how it's done. Big Bang Attack!" Celeron used Instant Transmission to get out of the way and appeared behind Goku " heads up Kakarot! Kamehameha!" Goku whirled around to see his own attack race toward him " nice try Celeron" Goku said preparing to unleash the same attack. "Kaaaaameeeehaaaameeeeha!" Celeron gritted his teeth ''there's no way I can compete with Kakarot's power, but maybe. . . if I allow myself to get hit by this, I may get stronger. It's worth a shot. Celeron didn't bother exerting more of his power. Goku's attack pushed Celeron's back and both hit Celeron head on, The Dark Saiyan warrior fell out of the sky and crashed on the ground. Both Goku and Vegeta floated down next to him " you okay?" Goku popped a senzu bean in Celeron's mouth. Celeron chewed and swallowed and instantly got to his feet " I'll live but I'll be feeling that for a while." " I think that's enough for today. Meet us here at this very canyon at first light in the morning" Vegeta said before he and Goku flew away. Celeron flew up in the sky deep in thought I still have yet to become a Super Saiyan. I don't get it! Why can't I ascend? ''A loud explosion interrupted his thoughts. More explosions followed by screaming ''something's happening! Celeron thought as he flew towards where the explosions were coming from. He stopped after awhile and stared in shock as a city Celeron was unfamiliar which lay in ruin. " Who could've done this?" He looked as he saw a bright green light and jumped out of the way as it raced towards him. " You're fast" came a voice. Celeron looked to where the voice came from and came face to face with a pink android with an orange vest and dark blue pants. Celeron narrowed his eyes " are you responsible for this destruction?" " Of course I am, who else do you see?" came the android's crazed giggle of a voice. " Then I shall make you pay in place for all the innocent people you slaughtered. Murderer." " Fine by me. My orders are to exterminate all life on this planet" the android said." Allow me to introduce myself before I kill you. I am called Alpha #9." " I do not care enough to remember. I will however give you the first strike." Alpha #9 chuckled " if you insist!" he yelled flying at Celeron and striking him in the face. But to his astonishment, Celeron didn't budge. Celeron began to power up " I am the son of a Dark Saiyan elite and the god of destruction of universe 23. A mere android is nothing to the likes of me" he said flying to the android. His adversary's eyes widened as Celeron's fist collided with his face. The android flew back and stopped himself in the air. Celeron advanced on him and started raining down lefts and rights on the android before kicking him away. Alpha #9 extended a hand and multiple energy blasts began raining down. Celeron frowned and used Instant Transmission to appear behind Alpha #9 " I'm here you fool!" he said extending a hand and fired a black energy blast. The attack drove Alpha #9 to the ground. Celeron fired several more energy blasts before he was hit from behind. Celeron whirled around to see the android floating behind him laughing " I can make infinite clones of myself! Not to mention the longer we fight, the more of your fighting style I memorize!" Celeron frowned " then tell me why you are so weak. That last attack didn't even faze me." The android stopped laughing " wait, what do you mean?" Celeron fixed ALpha #9 with a chilling glance " allow me to show you, inferior lifeform, what the son of a god and a Dark Saiyan can do." Celeron used Instant Transmission again and started wailing into Alpha #9 again and again. He threw a brutal right jab that sent the android flying through several buildings. Celeron shot forth two black energy blasts and began to gather blue energy " kamehameha!" He floated in the air, awaiting the result of his last attack when he sensed movement behind him. However, before he could turn around he was grabbed from behind " miss me?" Alpha #9 asked. " How did you get here so fast?!" Celeron asked. Alpha #9 gave a crazed laugh " I didn't. My copy is the one trapping you." The android's body began to glow brighter and getting hotter. Celeron gritted his teeth this stupid clone is getting ready to explode! '' He began to power up until he broke free and used Instant Transmission to escape before the clone of Android #9 exploded. Celeron snarled as he was hit from behind again. He whirled around to see three copies of Alpha #9. " That seems rather desperate don't you think?" Celeron asked with a smirk. The three clones charged at him but Celeron dodged their many kicks and punches while looking around " there!" he said suddenly, firing an energy blast at a random building. He smirked as he saw all three clones fly back " Don't you have anything useful?" Celeron asked powering up an energy blast and firing it at the three clones. The three copies turned into dust and Celeron used Instant Transmission just as Alpha #9 appeared behind him and aimed a punch at him. Alpha #9 gritted his teeth " how did you know I was hiding there?!" Celeron chuckled " simple really. You never flew out of that building. DId you really think I wouldn't notice? I was a military captain when I was a teenager. You're supposed to be intelligent. I'm disappointed so far, I was hoping for better from you." Alpha #9 snarled " do you really think that this is all I'm capable of? Arrogant organic being! Let me show you how strong I am!" Metal began to cover the android's body as Alpha #9 began to power up. Celeron folded his arms " about time you got serious. Maybe now I'll be challenged." Alpha #9 smirked as he made ten armored clones of himself. ALpha #9 pointed to Celeron and his copies attacked. Celeron covered up as the androids started wailing on him. Celeron was caught by a kick under the chin and was sent flying through the air. One of the clones appeared in the air above him and kicked him to the ground. Celeron grunted as he opened his eyes slowly as he looked at the sky. Alpha #9 and his clones were all powering up energy blasts. ''This is going to hurt Celeron thought as the attacks were fired. Celeron took the attacks head on and landed face first in the crater that had been formed due to the energy blasts. Celeron struggled to his feet as he sensed movement behind him " I'm not so weak now, am I Saiyan?" Alpha #9 asked. Celeron turned around only to be punched in the stomach by Alpha #9. Celeron gasped for breath as Alpha #9 kicked him away and began firing an energy blast " see you in hell!" Alpha #9 said laughing as he fired. Once the dust settled Alpha #9 laughed harder when he didn't see Celeron " I completely vaporized him!" " Are you sure about that?" came Celeron's voice. Alpha #9 looked up in the sky in astonishment to see Celeron floating in the air" you're still alive?!" " Of course I am. I have you right where I want you." Alpha #9 snickered " I don't know what you're talking about. I'm still stronger than you!" he said as his copies surrounded Celeron who smirked " this trick is getting old" he said using Instant Transmission to appear behind one of the copies and focusing all of his power in his fists he punched a hole in the back of one. Alpha #9 gasped " You shouldn't be able to do that!" Celeron said nothing but did the same tactic to the other copies until it was just Alpha #9 and Celeron once more. Alpha #9 trembled in anger " now you've done it" he snarled extending a hand and fired an energy blast. Celeron narrowed his eye and deflected it " I knew it was only a matter of time" he said landing in front of the shocked Alpha #9 " wh. . .what do you mean?!" Celeron took a step forward " simple. You've been using your cloning ability all battle, it was only a time until it took a toll on you. And those recent clones were transformed such as you are now" Celeron said kicking the android in the stomach and extended a hand, firing an energy blast. Alpha #9 was shot back and collided with a building. Celeron walked up to him just as the android's transformation wore off" Now, Alpha #9, please apologize to all those people, when you see them in the netherworld!" Celeron said as he started to power up his signature attack. Alpha #9 laughed " destroy me if you want, but there are nine others even more powerful than me. This battle has been broadcasted to them and they'll come for you, Saiyan. They will avenge me!" Celeron narrowed his eyes as the black energy blast in his left hand continued to grow " I'm looking forward to it. Nova Flare!" Celeron fired the attack which revealed what remained of the city. Celeron looked at the city I'll need to warn Lord Vegeta and Kakarot. If we've got nine more of these freaks, they'll need to know Category:Fan Fiction